Mittsu Joku
by Awesome11
Summary: Ieyasu lost his twin brother Tsuna at an early age, and has become the heir to the Vongola. However, a team of hitman, oddly enough, have risen up and are becoming a threat to his famiglia. However, the three members of the Mittsu Joku may not be strangers. (reuploading, apologies at the end of chapter 1) khr au
1. Chapter 1

A little boy stood in the middle of his used to be home, staring at the scene before him. There on the ground lay what used to be his mother and father. Blood was everywhere, splattering the ground, the bodies, even him. It was on his snow white hair, on his pale skin, and on his clothes. He was only seven, but he knew why this had happened.

His parents were part of something important that posed a threat others. He bent down and picked up the last keepsake he had of his father, a small ring his dad had promised would be his one day, and left the scene, vowing to himself that he would become stronger and would never become part of what his parents were that had lead to their demise, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Tsuna was watched as his family boarded the cab, headed to a new hotel. There was his father, his mother, and his five year old twin, Ieyasu. Even though they were twin they were very different, Tsuna was weak and sickly, while Ieyasu was strong. He was about to follow when his father came out to tell him something.

"Tsuna," His father said. "I need you to not get into the car, okay?"

"Why?" The little kid questioned.

"You're not coming with us." Was all his dad would say before getting into the cab and driving away. Inside the car, Ieyasu looked up at his dad, a tear traced down his father's cheek. Ieyasu asked the one question that would change his little world.

"Where's Tsuna?"

Meanwhile, still at the first hotel, Tsuna's eyes were starting to water. What had he done wrong? He didn't know what to do. He started the best way he knew. Tsuna went around asking people to help him. They didn't. Everyone was too busy with their own lives.

The sun set low in the sky, painting the world in reds and oranges. Tsuna had long since left the hotel. That proved to be part of his downfall. He was now lost in the big city. A loud yawn escaped his mouth. He was getting tired. Tsuna went down an aisle and laid down, trying to go to sleep. Maybe it would be different in the morning.

When Tsuna woke up his hands and feet were cold. He reached around for his blanket. And why was his bed so hard? HE cracked open one eyes and looked at the corner he had fallen asleep in. It came back to him. He was all alone.

Suddenly he fell into a coughing fit. He had grown up with these. One time he heard his Daddy say he was broken. Maybe that's why he was thrown away. In that dark ally, Tsuna planned to die that day. Why would he live?

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and tuned around. Who could it be. No one in this big city had time to look at a pathetic dying child.

He saw a boy with snow white hair standing there. He looked about seven years old and wore a light blue jacket with a white under shirt and jeans. Under his left eye was a purple upside down crown like thing. The boy walked over to Tsuna.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"M-mommy and D-daddy left me here." He stuttered, tears flowing down his face.

"Would you like to come with me then? I'm Byakuran." The boy held out his hand.

"W-what about my b-brother a-and m-mommy and d-daddy?" The boy asked.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." Byakuran replied with a smile. Tsuna tentatively took the hand.

"B-but I'm broken." He looked at the ground in defeat. The boy wouldn't want him now, but it only seemed fair to tell him.

"So what?" Tsuna looked at Byakuran in surprise.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said, showing that he was agreeing to go with Byakuran.

"Then I'll call you Tsu-chan!" Byakuran declared. "Better hold on tight Tsu-chan." He said, gripping Tsuna into a bear hug. Tsuna was about to ask why when suddenly wings came out of Byakurans back. As they flew into the sky Tsuna could only think that he had been rescued by an angel.

Uni was in her room, playing with her dolls when she heard her door open. She turned and saw a man with a gun, and it was pointed right at her. She screamed, but she knew that her parents weren't home. Suddenly the man became engulfed in bright orange flames. He screamed and ran out of the room. She turned to see who had done that to see two boys sitting on her window sill even though she was on the third floor.

One was around her age, seven. He had spiky brown hair and wore an orange shirt with a black jacket on top of it. He wore dark jeans and black sneakers. The other one had to be nine or so. He had white hair and violet eyes. He had a white jacket with a purple under shirt. He had faded jeaned and white sneakers.

"Did you save me?" Uni asked.

"Umm, well, technically Byakuran saved you." Said the brunette hesitantly.

"Listen, we don't have much time before reinforcement return. You have two choices~" The one know identified as Byakuran said with a cheerful smile. "Your father sent that man to kill you. You can stay here and die, which is cool and all, OR" He emphasized the or. "You could come with us and join our family."

"We'll be really nice to you." Added the smaller one.

"B-but," Uni stuttered unbelievingly. "My dad would never kill me."

"Oh, no, your father is a mean man." Uni thought back to her dad, no, he was nice, she was sure of it.

"Y-you guys are wrong. Go away. I'm fine." The two boy looked at eachother and jumped off the window sill. Uni went to see what had happened, but they were quite simply gone. She closed the window and tried to banish them from her young mine.

Two days later, her mom packed her bags to leave.

"Mommy, where are you going?" She asked tentatively. He mom looked at her with a forlorn smile.

"Somewhere else." Her mom said simply. Her mom put down her bags and kneeled down to Uni's level.

"You're coming back right?" Uni's brow furrowed in concern.

"I love you." Was all her mom said before giving her a hug and a kiss and leaving Uni there, very confused. That night she was attacked again. Once again there was shots of flame that over took the men, but Uni was surprised to see then shoot from her own hands.

Two weeks and seven more attacks later Uni realized her mom wasn't coming back, leaving her feeling very betrayed. That night she snuck around the house. She figured her dad was in bed. She'd go into her dad's office and see if there was any information where her mom was. She always was smart for her age.

She was surprised to find the light was on. She crept forward and opened the door ever so slightly. Her dad was inside talking to a man with shaded eyes.

"What do you mean you failed, AGAIN!" Her dad bellowed.

"Well, it appears that you have quite a resourceful daughter." The man replied.

"DON"T call that annoying bug that! I need her dead!" Uni felt tears prick her eyes. It was true. As silently as possible she ran up the stairs. She opened her window, but the boys were gone. She should have gone when she was the chance. She cried for hours when she realized she could end it.

This _was_ the third floor.

She got onto the ledge. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for the jump. What was worth living for any more. Her mom was gone. Her dad wanted her dead.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Uni jumped, well, not off the window, but like, in a startled way. That voice… it was the white haired boy from earlier. She looked around hastily, but he was nowhere in sight. "Above you."

Uni craned her neck so she was looked at the roof of her house and found the two boys from earlier heads hanging over the side.

"C-come down here." She tried to be demanding, stepping away from the sill. The two boys swung down and into her room with fluid sureness in their movements. Where they really around her age?

"So, did you find out about your dad?" The brunette asked, not making eyes contact, blushing madly.

"Yeah. I want to go with you guys."

"Great, then we should start-"

"But I want to know your name's first." Uni said stubbornly, trying to act tough and in charge.

"I'm Byakuran and this is Tsu-chan~" Byakuran said happily.

"It's Tsuna." The brunette said hastily, blushing even more, if that was possible.

Uni took one more look around the room. She was hasty, she guessed, to just leave with strangers, but what choice did she have? She didn't think she'd miss naything.

"I'm ready." She said with sureness.

"Then let's go." Byakuran said as he stood up. His beautiful wings unfolded and left Uni breathless. An angel, an angel had some to save her. She grabbed his hand and was whisked off to her new life.

"Today there was another attack from the Mittsu Jōkū." The reporter on the T.V. said before the screen flashed to scenes of the attack. It showed three people in masks attacking a nearby bomb manufacturing facility, injuring many and even killing several.

"For those of you who don't know, the Mittsu Jōkū is made up of three people." The screen flashed and showed a picture of a girl. You couldn't see her face because she wore a plain white mask that covered most of her face except for around her mouth. You couldn't see her eyes either, there didn't appear to even be holes for her eyes. Her hair was hidden from view and you could see a little tiara on her head. She wore a black belly shirt and matching shorts. She then wore black boots with white laces. Finally she wore a cape like thing that had metal shoulder pads. It was white. In the picture she was gracefully back flipping above a man, about to deliver the killing blow.

"This picture shows the only girl in the group. She goes by the Assassin Princess." The picture then changed to show a boy this time. His hair was covered up as well and he wore a mask identical to the girls. He wore a black suit with a black tie and white undershirt. He was currently punching a man in the face. "This is one of the two men known as Blazing Lion." Once again the picture changed. This time it showed a slightly older man. He, like the others, wore a white mask and you couldn't see his hair. What he wore was much more casual then the others. He had faded blue jeans with white army boots. He had a long sleeved black shirt on with a thick white vest with several pockets on it. It had a hood with light purple fluff in it. In his picture he was suspended into the air with two pure white wings out behind him.

"This man is the leader of the group." Said the reported as the camera went back to her. "He goes by the Bloody Angel. We have yet to find the identities of the group Mittsu Jōkū. The only lead we have yet on them is the fact that their name translates to be the three skies. It is predicted that this group has been forming for about nine years. Now to Frank with the weather-"

The T.V. was shut off, leaving Reborn and Ieyasu standing in the room in silence. It had been a year or two ago when Reborn had come to his house to train him to be the tenth Vonolga. They had been through a lot, their latest adventure being when he and his guardians had gone ten years into the future. In the future the Millefiore had gone on a rampage aiming to get revenge on the world for the last of their Sky Mare ring successors being murdered years ago.

"Well, what do you think?" Reborn asked in his high pitched baby voice.

"They could be trouble." Ieyasu said, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Good, because your next mission is to discover who and what the Mittsu Jōkū are." Ieyasu had no problem with this, he knew his guardians would be ready. Now for the hard part, what he wanted to ask his tutor.

"Reborn, um, I was wondering, could I take the rest of the off?" He prepared himself for a kick, but it never came. Reborn got a thoughtful look on his face before answering.

"Okay, but you better be ready for some extra training tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Reborn!" Ieyasu squealed and dashed up to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He then fell apart on his bed. Funny how that group had been forming for nine years, 'cause exactly nine years ago his twin had been run over by a car. He reached under his mattress and pulled out a picture. After Tsuna's death his dad had gotten rid of any sign that he had ever existed, not even Reborn knew about Tsuna. Then, a few years back, Nana had found a picture their dad had missed and given it to him. Though they were only three in the picture it was good to his twin. He felt his face grow wet with tears. He may have his mafia family there for him, but what he really wanted was for his real brother to be here.

Reborn watched from a hiding spot as Ieyasu broke down into tears. If he remembered correctly he had asked for this same day off last year. What was so special about this, and what was Ieyasu not telling him?

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it :) just so you know Ieyasu's guardians will be the same one's Tsuna had ;) I'm sorry I took this town and am just now putting it back up. I wanted to rewrite this (and I still may someday) but I fell into something like depression a little while ago, and I become kind of destructive of my own work, and deleted many of my fics that I now wish I hadn't. I'm sorry and I hope you understand**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna and Uni were sitting a hotel room, their third one this week, doing various things to keep them bored to death. Uni was sprawled out on the bed reading a magazine while Tsuna was playing video games on his laptop. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Byakuran happily munching on some marshmallows.

"Great news, we have another job~" He said happily, closing the door behind him.

"Another one?" Tsuna said wearily.

"Yeah, we just had one a few days ago." Uni agreed.

"Oh, but these people will pay us 250,000 dollars if we can do this job." Both Uni and Tsuna drooled a bit at the mention of money.

"What do we have to do?" Asked Uni.

"Apparently the boss of the Cavallone is in Japan and they want him killed, they even gave us the hotel he's staying at and everything. Apparently they already knew everything they needed to know, they were just too scared." Byakuran gave a laugh after this. Uni and Tsuna started to get out their Mittsu Jōkū clothes, noting with dismay that they were still covered in blood. "Don't worry, the spares are in the closet." They all quickly got dressed, and finally, with their hair hidden away, put on their masks.

oOo

Ieyasu looked at the picture again, remembering that day in detail. His father had come into the cab and when he had asked where his beloved twin was, he had said he was dead. Tears fell down his father's face and he had a look on his face like regretted something. His mom broke into tears. Now that he was older, Ieyasu suspected the reason that there weren't any pictures of Tsuna in the house was because seeing Tsuna would make it even harder on his dad, who for some reason blamed himself for Tsunas death. Suddenly his door burst open, Reborn stood there with an urgent expression on his face.

"The Mittsu Jōkū have attacked Dino at his hotel, your guardians are already heading there, you should go now, baka." And with that Ieyasu ran to Dino's hotel, day off or not.

oOo

Ieyasu looked up at the hotel that Dino had been staying at. There was commotion coming from the roof, so that's exactly where he went, but when he got up there, he was flabbergasted.

His guardians were there, but they weren't doing much besides getting hurt. Dino was off to the side, fighting the Bloody Angel, but the Bloody Angel hardly looked like he was trying. Meanwhile, his guardians were fighting the Assassin Princess and the Blazing Lion, but it looked more like a dance. Lion fought with his fists punching the guardians, yet dodging and weaving with such ease that it was amazing. Princess was above the guardians, jumping on top of them. One second she was ontop of Hibari, before kicking him in the head and gracefully landing on Yamamoto's sword, knocking it out of his hand and then landing on Ryoheis outreached fist. Ieyasu got out his two knive, which became lit with his sky flames. However, as he watched, the dance ended.

It happened when Lambo used his secret attack, he got so frustrated that he just threw a grape candy at Princess, it hit her dead on. As luck would have it, it unbalanced her just enough that she fell off of Ryohei's fist, smacking into Lion, it then snowballed that they both landed at the edge of the roof, completely worn out and bruised in more ways than one.

Ieyasu sent a look to his guardians, letting them know he would get them.

oOo

Byakuran was fighting Dino. He could have handled him easily, but when the backup had come, he had decided to procrastinate to let Uni and Tsuna get some more experience, when he last checked they didn't even need to use their flames. Suddenly he heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground. He looked over and saw Uni and Tsuna laying there in a heap, and his protective instincts took over.

oOo

Ieyasu ran up towards Assassin Princess and Blazing Lion. They were still tangled up in each other, so they couldn't get up, but they had time to look up at Ieyasu running towards them, and though he couldn't see their faces, he could tell they were scared. There was a blur of white and as Ieyasu slashed he felt his knife hit flesh, felt it come in contact with bones, saw the blood fly everywhere, even onto the pure white masks of Princess and Lion. However, the scene before him is not what he wanted.

Lying right in front of Lion and Princess was the Bloody Angel. He had a huge cut across his chest, making everything red. You could see some of the bones. His eyes were closed and his teeth clenched in pain.

Ieyasu felt his knives dropped from his hands in horror. He had only wanted to scratch, to scare them off. That's why he had started his blow early. He saw the two mercenaries bent of their leader. He turned towards Ryohei, sending him a silent plea to heal the man, even if was their enemy, that last thing he wanted was for him to die by his own hands. He was not, and hoped never to be, a killer.

Ryohei gave a nod and started to walk towards Byakuran when suddenly both the Assassin Princess and the Blazing Tiger erupted into sky flames.

"Don't touch him!" Shouted the Blazing Lion. "Don't you dare touch him!" The guardians took a step back as they faced the boy filled with fury, feeling his glare as he looked up from within his flames of anger. Princess slowly rose and moved defensively in front of Angel.

"Oh, come on~ be nice, we should just admit defeat and go back~" Said the Bloody Angel breezily, almost instantly the Assassin Princess's flames attention returned to Angel.

"Are you okay?" She asked, Lion was still glaring at the guardians.

"Peachy." He said, and then gasped a bit for air. "At least you guys are fine, let's go." To the Vongolas surprise he shakily stood up, even though that blow should have immobilized him, blood was even still pouring out of his wound. All the Vongola couldn't help but to think with him standing there, with blood splattered on his wings, he really did look like a bloody angel. "Let's go Lion." The Blazing Lion just stood there for a second before answering.

"If any of you guys dare come near my family, the last thing you will see is my fist." With one last glare he went with Princess and Angel, and then they jumped off the building. Ieyasu ran and looked over the edge, but they were gone.

"Well, now we know why they're called the three skies." Yamamoto said cheerfully as they walked back, but Ieyasu hardly heard him over his own thoughts.

It was strange how they acted, the three Mittsu Jōkū. They were like a mafia family, how close they were. He frowned, thinking of Blazing Lion. They had come after his family first, he had every right to protect his own family as well. Although he'd find himself lying awake that night, considering the sickening feeling as his knives bit into the flesh of another person, to the point where one's life was at risk.

oOo

Byakuran lay on the bed of their hotel, now their fourth one this week, while Tsuna and Uni were laying on the other one.

"Well, looks like people are tailing us, I think we should lay low for a while, what do you say Tsu-chan? Uni-chan?"

"Well, what're we going to do in the meantime?" Uni asked. Byakuran gave a large grin, pausing as he bandaged the wound, his face paler than it usually was.

"We are going to school."

oOo

 **Well, that's it for this update. I was going to upload it last week, but I ended up being across the continent, and I didn't have my laptop with me :( but I finally got it up! So I remember last time I posted this chapter someone said that they disliked how it seemed like the group Mittsu Joku were useless and couldn't do anything. I just wanted to throw out there, that they are actually super good at what they do, and are amazing assassins that can take down many people, however, they haven't dealt with people with flame abilities before, so there is some adjusting they have to do. I hope that comes across later.**

 **for now, thanks for the read! I really appreciate it!**

 **-awesome11**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Next chapter! Sorry it's a little late, I was having trouble convincing myself to work on this because I was busy writing one of my personal stories and trying finish up gosh dang Les Mis. Plus I knew once I got this up I'd have to think about my other two fanfics on my other account. Anyhoo, I had free time this morning and thought, what the heck, so here you go! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh, and I had someone ask what the pairings were (I think so at least) I kind of want to make this pairingless. there might be some hints of a Tsuna and Uni thing, but I think I might just make that sisterly/brotherly love.**

Ieyasu sat in class, his mind in the clouds, not caring that his blonde hair was askew or that his blue eyes had the look of a sleepless night. The Mittsu Joku had acted so strangely, like they were tight knit, and it was obvious that they all had sky flames, which aggravated Ieyasu. When he had gotten there it had been obvious that they were kicking their butts, but they hadn't even brought out their flames yet, not even Bloody Angel who had been fighting Dino, one of the strongest people Ieyasu knew.

The teacher had been saying something, but Ieyasu had been paying her no mind, but he immediantly started to pay attention when he saw three new faces enter the class room. The teacher had them introduce themselves, and Ieyasu's eyes fell on the first person in the group.

He introduced himself as Shinda Tsunayoshi. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and his heart soared. He looked so similar to the little picture Ieyasu kept in his room, and his mind went to a million possibilities. What if he had survived the car crash, what if he was standing right in front of him? What if his father had given Tsuna away to someone else and had lied? He didn't even care if his father had lied; he just hoped his brother was alive, and his hand shot up into the air.

Shinda Tsunayoshi had a faint look of surprise on his face, but gave a small nod in the direction of Ieyasu, and Ieyasu shot up.

"Do you have a family?" The question blurted out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Ummm, yeah?" Tsuna got a shy look on his face and scratched the back of his neck, pointing to the two new students next to him. With the question done and gone, answered and with the answer he didn't want, he sat back down and listened while the other two introduced themselves to the class.

The one next to Tsuna was a little shorter than him. Her name was Shinda Uni. Her shining ebony hair glistened down her back in a single braid. Deep blue eyes glared slightly at Ieyasu and she had a protective stance over Tsuna.

Next to her was another boy, this one several inches taller than the other two named Shinda Byakuran. He seemed relaxed and at ease, unlike the other two. His hair was a shocking white and his violet eyes contrasted with the purple mark under his left eye, they seemed to say that he was very laid back, but the mafia had trained Ieyasu better than that. Under the many layers of real and fake contentedness, there was a certain guarded expression that seemed to say; lay a finger on these two and you won't live to see tomorrow.

The three were separated throughout the room, Tsuna in the back, Uni was in front, and Byakuran was around the middle, right next to Ieyasu, in fact. The rest of Class went by fairly quickly, but there was a constant buzz about these new transfer students, until finally, the bell rang to tell everyone that they could go and treat their growling stomachs.

oOo

Ieyasu was heading up to eat with a Gokudera and Yamamoto to eat on the roof, hoping to get some privacy. They went up the familiar steps, chatting about studies and such, but when they opened the door, much to their surprise, there was someone already up there. On the other side of the railing were the three Shinda siblings. Seeing somebody standing on the other side of the railing like that dredged up the old and almost forgotten memories of Yamamoto's suicide attempt what seemed like a lifetime, and so caught up in the old memories, Ieyasu lurched forward in panic.

"No, don't jump!" Ieyasu yelled, Uni and Tsuna visibly jumped, obviously they hadn't realized there were other people on the roof, but Byakuran just gave a laugh, as if nothing could surprise him. The oldest sibling turned around, revealing that he was holding a bento.

"Ieyasu~ don't you trust us, we were just eating~" the white haired boy gave a pout. By this time Tsuna and Uni had gotten over their initial shock and were climbing over the railing so that they could talk more properly with the trio, both holding a bento as well.

"Yeah, and we like being on the other side of the railing. I feel much more free on the other side, just sitting on the roof… it's like being a trapped bird in a cage." Uni said, smiling as she looked at the shocked looks on their faces.

"But what if you fell?" Ieyasu asked, worry in his voice. Tsuna gave a little chuckle.

"We'd be fine." He said mysteriously, "I guess you could say we have a guardians ange-" Uni harshly elbowed him in the stomach, breaking him off mid sentence.

"He means that we're extremely careful and we're all used to heights, right?" She gave him a threatening glare, and Tsuna managed a nod.

"O-of course that's what I meant." Byakuran watched the entire exchange with a serene smile on his face, that could only mean this was more or less usual behavior for them.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Yamamoto asked, his voice having its usual friendly lilt to it.

"What, they shouldn't eat with Jyuudia-" Gokudera started, before getting cut off by Ieyasu.

"It's okay, Gokudera, I don't mind if they eat with us." He assured the silver haired boy. Grumbling, Gokudera let the argument go. The six of them ate in an awkward silence. Ieyasu, nervously looking at the three new kids and trying to gauge whether sitting with them had been an okay thing to ask or if it was rude, Gokudera sending glares at them, and Yamamoto smiling cheerfully at them, oblivious to the tension in the air. Uni and Tsuna were sizing them up, and Byakuran just happily munching on some marshmallows.

"So… what brings you to Namimori?" Ieyasu asked hesitantly.

"We move around a lot." Tsuna replied with a shrug.

"Well, it's really just the three of us. Byakuran is the oldest so he works, and whenever his work moves we have to go with it." Uni supplied more information.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think that was a sensitive subject." Ieyasu apologized, his face growing warm as he feared that he may have overstepped his boundaries.

"Don't worry about it~" Byakuran waved it off. "We're all perfectly fine with the situation were in and we're glad to at least have each other." Despite Byakurans' attempt to diffuse the tension that entered the air upon the words 'just the three of us', it seemed as heavy as wet cement, and the others focused on eating their lunches gloomily, Uni and Tsuna occasionally shooting random glares at Ieyasu.

Ieyasu wasn't really sure what their problem was. He didn't think it had been _that_ sensitive of a subject, and he didn't think he had done anything exceptionally offensive to any of them. He eventually came up with the solution that he should probably try to hang around them a bit more to try and find out why in the world they seemed to harbor so much hate for him and his guardians.

Finally, relief came with the end of lunch, the chime of the bell being the savior and scapegoat everyone needed to leave the roof. As everyone got up to go, Ieyasu told his two guardians to go ahead of him so that he could keep an eye on the three new kids alone. Yamamoto agreed, though Gokudera needed some persuasion, in the end they both left.

As they walked through the halls leading up to the classroom, still in awkward silence, still with Byakuran eating marshmallows, Tsuna suddenly collapsed onto the ground, as if his legs had simply ceased to work.

"Tsuna!" Uni cried, rushing to his aid. But he fell into a coughing fit, his body convulsing, and when the hand in front of his mouth retracted itself, it was covered in blood. The crimson liquid drizzled down his lips before he began to cough once more.

Uni supported Tsuna into a sitting position, grabbing a tissue to wipe some blood off of his mouth, even though his coughing fit persisted. Ieyasu felt useless, just sitting there, until Byakuran gently pushed him away, shooting him a glance that seemed apologetic and making it clear that there was nothing Ieyasu could do.

The violet eyed man handed Tsuna an orange, almost glowing, pill that looked like it was full of fire, but Ieyasu shook his head at the notion, chalking it up to being merely a trick of the light. Tsuna gladly took it and swallowed it in between coughs. Slowly the coughs stopped and Tsuna merely sat on the ground, breathing heavily. Byakuran helped support Tsuna as he tried to get up, allowing the smaller boy to lean heavily on him while he walked him the rest of the way to the classroom, the two disappearing inside.

"What was that?" Ieyasu asked, looking at Uni, who had tears glistening in her eyes. Wiping them off, she turned toward Ieyasu.

"Ever since Tsuna was little, he's been sick like this. We don't think there's a cure, only a temporary fix." Ieyasu didn't ask for more details, and Uni didn't give any, but in his mind he couldn't help but to think that the similarities between that boy and his brother continued.

oOo

Byakuran looked himself in the mirror. He had asked to be excused from class for a minute, he needed to compose himself. He had to be the rock that Tsuna and Uni made him out to be. He couldn't let them see him like this. His bags under his eyes seemed exaggerated and his the worry lines deeper.

He had given Tsuna a pill just this morning. They were losing their effect faster than Byakuran had prepared for. The day was coming, much quicker than Byakuran would have liked. He splashed some water on his face and grabbed a few marshmallows. He had known the day was come. He had known ever since he had taken Tsuna in. He was just going to procrastinate for a little bit longer.

oOo

"Hey, Dame-Ieyasu." Reborn called as he kicked the kid in the side of the head, causing the boy that looked so much like his father to fall onto the ground, groaning and cursing himself for not seeing that coming.

"What do you want, Reborn?"Ieyasu asked, slowly getting up.

"The Shimon family are coming over to visit you, and it would be rude not to welcome them." He said, the news making Ieyasu feel immediately better, excited to see Enma again. He remembered the Shimon. They had been so nice to him when they first met. I mean, sure they hadn't really trusted him at first, but then Ieyasu had found a ransom letter to go to an abandoned site if he wanted Enma to live.

It had turned out that it was just a test to see if he really did care about Enma and the Shimon family. After that all the tension between the groups melted away like ice cream on a hot summers day and ever since they had actually been extremely good friends.

"Where are we meeting them?" He asked eagerly, excited to see his friends. He'd have to tell the guardians, they loved the Shimon too.

oOo

"Whew, tough school day, huh? I see why you never made us go as kids. It 's so boring." Tsuna said, plopping on the bed only to get shoved up again by Byakuran.

"Not so fast, lazy pants." Byakuran said, waggling a finger at Tsuna. "…we have another mission."

"What's it this time?" Uni asked as Tsuna started to grab his Blazing Lion suit from the drawers.

"It's only 10,000 dollars, but it's way easier than the other one. The Shimon are coming into town today and they want us to test out their skills." Byakuran took off his shirt, revealing the lines criss-crossing his chest, a long, still healing, pink one standing out. "I guess the group want to have the 'honor' of taking down the Shimon themselves or something stupid like that. But hey, I'll take. And don't forget tomorrow we have to take care of any witnesses from that assassination last week." Tsuna started to unbutton his school uniform.

"Guys!" Uni yelled, causing the two boys to freeze in place. "Can you wait to get dressed until I get to my changing room?!" She shouted. Tsuna blushed bright red mumbled an apology and buttoned his shirt back up. Byakuran just gave a laugh.

"Come on Uni-chan~ lighten up. Here, have a marshmallow. It's extra big~" Byakuran teasingly held out the giant marshmallow, which Uni just swatted away, causing it to land on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Byakuran cried, rushing to the fluffy white object on the floor, tears falling down his cheeks. "Have you no humanity?"

"I'm leaving." Uni grabbed her outfit and headed towards the bathroom.

"Sorry Uni." Tsuna apologized, his face still flushed. Uni's face softened.

"It's fine, Tsuna, it's not your fault we have a horrible father figure." She said, shooting a glare at Byakuran.

"I heard that!" He shouted from his position across the room, dusting the marshmallow off.

"You were supposed to!" Uni shouted back, slamming the bathroom door.

oOo

 **Yeah, I know, it's kind of an okay ish chapter. Not a ton of action happens here, but it really starts hinting at the main conflict of the story and the actually plot. With any luck I'll find the energy to flesh this story out more than it was previously, but we'll have to see. So just to clear things up, in this au The entire Shimon battle thing didn't happen, so the Vongola rings also never got their cool upgrades. This story also has it so that the Arcobaleno Trials didn't happen. At least not yet or whatever. If you have any questions on the details of the au, just ask ;) thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **~Awesome11**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know what, I decided I'm just going reupload the original (which in case you forgot I deleted a while back because I get self destructive when I get into slumps and I've regretted it for a while) Anyway, here's some more.**

 **oOo**

When Ieyasu came to the place where he was supposed to meet the Shimon, the view wasn't exactly what he wanted to see. They were all there, but so was the Mittsu Joku. Assassin Princess was going throughout almost all of the Shimon, single handedly dealing kicks here and there, then dodging attacks.

Blazing Lion dealt with Enma, never dealing too damaging hits, just enough to get a reaction out of Enma. Enma seemed hesitant to hurt him, he wasn't even using flames. Of course, the Shimon probably hadn't received word that the Mittsu Joku could use flames, and Enma wouldn't want to hurt someone not in the mafia, not that the Mittsu Joku were necessarily part of the mafia.

However, Bloody Angel was the one that caught his eye.

He was dancing around Adelheid, with a clipboard, taking notes. Every now and then he would say something like, 'very nice' or 'I see'. As Ieyasu watched Angel switched tactics. He tossed the clipboard to the side and grabbed one of Adelheid's hands and put a hand on her waist, like he was going to slow dance.

"Now let's see how you react to random changes in environment." Of course Adelheid had her ice people try to get him, but he literally flew away. "Hmm," Somehow he had gotten his clipboard back. "…Uses aggression to hide attraction towards opponent." Adelheid gave an enraged cry at that and doubled her efforts to knock Bloody Angel down.

"Dame-Ieyasu, you should be helping the Shimon." Reborn kicked Ieyasu in his head, successfully stopping his gawking. Ieyasu got out his knives and rushed towards Bloody Angel, since he was closest, his guardians following his lead. He lunged at Bloody Angel, but the leader of the Mittsu Joku just increased his altitude.

"Pull out, we aren't gonna kill all of them! That would mean~" Bloody Angel called to the rest of the Mittsu Joku. They all quickly leapt away from their current battles and headed to the rooftops, all going in different directions.

"After them!" Ieyasu shouted, and went in the direction he had seen Blazing Lion go in.

Reborn went after Assassin Princess since none of the other had. He was close to her, she was fast, but he was faster. He had Leon turn into a gun and aimed for her shoulder. He didn't want to kill her, than she couldn't be questioned. He shot and hit her dead on. She fell forward and hit her head on the roof of a building, out cold.

He walked up to her, and wasted no time in taking off the mask. A gasp escaped from his mouth. It was Uni, but that wasn't what was shocking him, it was the memory that chose to surface at that time. The memory of Luce's daughter, trusting Reborn to take care of her own baby. Then the father had gone against the family, and had killed Uni, supposedly, there had been no body.

Why didn't he see it before, Uni Shinda was actually Luce's great Granddaughter.

oOo

Tsuna worriedly paced the hotel room. (yes, a new one) Uni hadn't come back. She should be back by now! Byakuran had gone a patrol, so Tsuna was alone. Those stupid Vongola! They had to ruin everything!

With a sigh he sat down as Byakuran entered the room. He was serious. This was not looking good.

In his arms he held a bleeding, broken looking Uni.

Tsuna got up and hurried to her side. Byakuran put her down on the couch and started to tend to her wound. It wasn't too bad, just a gunshot wound, but she had a nasty bump on her head.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked, looking at Byakuran. Byakuran didn't lift his eyes from Uni.

"One of them must have got her. But for whatever reason they just left her." Byakuran finally looked up, making eye contact with Tsuna so intense Tsuna couldn't look away. "We will have to take them down sooner or later. Until then, steer clear, because at least one of them knows about Uni. That fact endangers her." Tsuna nodded obediently. Byakuran gently placed Uni down and Tsuna treated the bullet wound, gazing at her blank face.

oOo

Ieyasu knew something was up. He had gotten home, tired after going on a wild goose chase after the Mittsu Joku, expecting to be punished. But surprisingly, reborn was oddly quiet the rest of the day, Ignoring his charge completely. The next mourning things seemed easy enough, getting jumped on the stomach by Reborn for a wake up call, but he could still tell something was bugging the little Arcobaleno.

At school that day the Shinda Family seemed off too. Uni's seat had moved so that she now sat next to her older brother Byakuran, and when she walked, he would get up with her and heavily lean up against him. Tsuna still was next to him, but would continually send Uni worried glances and would direct withering glares in Ieyasu's direction.

Ieyasu felt very out of the loop.

So, naturally, after school he invited Tsuna over to his house. Maybe he wanted to find out what was wrong. Maybe he wanted to comfort Tsuna. Maybe he wanted to hang out with the boy who reminded him so much of his twin. He wasn't sure.

"Um, Shinda-san," Ieyasu decided to go with politeness. "Would you like to come over to my house?" Tsuna's eyes widened and his heart sunk - that would be a no. He was about to leave when Byakuran came over.

"Tsu-chan would love to come; it would make him a bit more social, neh?" He patted the brunette on the shoulder, a huge smile on his face. "Don't worry, me and Uni-chan can handle things at home." Tsuna gave Byakuran a huge glare and Ieyasu was starting to wonder if this was smart, but Tsuna turned to him in defeat.

"I'll come."

oOo

Byakuran smiled to himself as he wiped some blood of his face, a cheerful Uni next to him. They decided to handle a few simple murders against some political figures, no big deal, it gave Uni a nice warm up from her previous… condition.

Byakuran hoped Tsuna was being nice. Ieyasu was the Vongola Decimo, so sending Tsuna there should be extremely helpful, but Byakuran also hoped that Tsuna would learn how to be a bit more social. The boy cut off too many people, he could at least _pretend_ to enjoy talking to people.

"Wow, Byakuran, are you _thinking_ again, that must be like, the second time this week, don't strain yourself." Uni called at him. A smile grew on his face, but he hid it with a fake offended look.

"Uni, you wound me. Now pay the consequences." He ran up to the black haired girl and started to tickle her. Her laughter filled the bloodstained hotel room that they would be leaving shortly.

Byakuran wondered where he would be without his family.

A small voice in his head said it wouldn't stay this way.

He told it to shut up for once.

oOo

 **I feel like this is where I'd end the chapter the first time around? I have a real love for Byakuran and in general the skies of the Tri-Ni-Sette, which is a big part of why I wrote this fic**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is one of the last scenes. I was hoping some day to revisit this fic and to make it thicker - I felt like there was a lot more I could do with the daily life arc - but I never really got around to it, so instead the final showdown comes kind quick**

 **oOo**

"IEEEEEEEEE!" It slipped out of Tsuna's mouth in an uncharacteristic way as he ducked a shoe that was probably aimed at Ieyasu who was behind him. The whole house had so many people in it. There was a noxious smell from the kitchen, two small babies running around the house, and a few people from their grade hanging around too.

A silver haired boy had a huge smile on his face and pushed past Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime!" He called, interrupting a berating the boy was getting from a small infant in a suit. Just then a women came in through one of the rooms, a smile on her face. Her hair was a soft brown, more ,like Tsuna's than Ieyasu's dirty blonde. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi, you must be a friend of Tsuna's. Please to meet you." She shook his hand. Tsuna's head was spinning. He _knew_ that voice, but from where. He looked at the mother. It was strange, when he looked at her, instead of seeing the similarities between her and Ieyasu, he felt like she looked more like him, like she was his mother…

He ushered the thought out uneasily, no, that couldn't be true, he was with Byakuran as long as he could remember, his life before that was too fuzzy.

'you had to come from somewhere' the voice whispered, and Tsuna knew it was true. But he couldn't have come from here, this was the Decimo's mom, there was no way… He turned to leave, wanting to get out, but a hand caught his arm. He turned to look into pleading blue eyes.

"Please don't leave. A-at least let me make you a snack or something." Iayeasu said, a smile hopeful smile on his face. Maybe this house was doing things to him, but he felt his once sp sturdy wall between emotions and actions tearing down so easily.

"Okay." He gave in. Tsuna rushed his guardians out of the house, saying that he just wanted to hang out with Tsuna. They talked about some random things, nothing personal, the food was good, and Tsuna left. It should have been harmless, but now Tsuna couldn't stop thinking, where _did_ he come from?

After that Tsuna started to go over to Ieyasu's house a lot more. They still stayed away from any personal topics. Anything about family. Anything about their past. The Mittsu Joku were still causing murders left and right, and Ieyasu started to worry that he might be putting Tsuna in danger, hanging out with him so much. It was no secret that the Mittsu Joku had a grudge against the Vongola.

Ieyasu should have seen it coming.

oOo

The Vongola had started to try and track down the Mittsu Joku, and they were pretty sure they were on the right blood stained path, literally. A few moments ago an authoritive owner of a company was murdered, there were bloods splotches leading out of the building where he was killed. The Vongola were acting fast, they needed to confront the Mittsu Joku.

Ieyasu finally saw three figures on a roof nearby, silhouetted by the setting sun. The Vongola were being quiet, as he had signaled to them that the Mittsu Joku were near. There was the sound of laughter in the direction of the Mittsu Joku, Ieyasu could see Bloody Angel slap Blazing Lion on the back playfully.

Through the corner of his eyes he could see Gokudera getting antsy. The time for waiting and watching was over. It was time to act against these fiends. Ieyasu jumped to the nearby roof where the three assassins were located, propelled by his flames. His guardians followed suit.

Before even landing he got out his knives and slashed at Blazing Lion. He managed to cut into his flesh. The Mittsu Joku got to attention rapidly. Princess was on her toes, Lion was in a defensive stance, and the Angel had unfurled his wings.

"Came to play, huh?" Princess said, delivering a swift kick at Ryohei, making contact with his face. Gokudera aimed a missel at Princess. She managed to partially dodge it, but it still managed to graze her.

"Leave her alone!" Blazing Lion roared. He seemed more protective of the girl than last time… what changed? Lion wasted no time releasing flames on his fists this time. The flames eagerly shot out of Lion's hands, hitting Yamamoto square in the chest.

"Lion-chan~ aren't you in a mood." Angel said, releasing a few of his own flames at the guardians, only enough to slightly wound them as he preferred to play with his food.

"You guys must be stopped!" Ieyasu said as he started to fight one on one with Lion, knives battling to win against the fiery fists of his opponent. The ground shook and the world seemed to go black, cutting off the sunset as Chrome used her trident.

"That's no fun." Angel pouted and dealt a swift but sure hit at Chrome, knocking her out.

"Chrome!" Ryohei shouted. Ryohei managed to grab one of Princess's legs and toss her off the roof. Angel left the scene, diving off the side of the building, going to save the one girl of the group.

"Who are you?" Ieyasu asked, staring at the blank mask of Lion.

"Someone closer than you think." Angel was back up with Princess in his arms.

"We just wanted to murder somebody, you guys don't have to be so touchy about it." Angel pouted. Angel could see that Angel and Lion were tiring. They had done several assassination today, each respectively worth several thousand dollars, and needed a break. Stupid Vongola.

"Not worth their time." Angel said aloud, getting everybody's attention. Flames shot out of his hands and flung Lion and Princess to a nearby roof. "I can take care of them, you guys need a break~" So now it was four (Chrome was knocked out, Hibari and Lambo weren't here) against one.

"What are you guys?" Ieyasu asked, glaring at Angel. "Are you some part of a mafia." That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"WE WILL NEVER BE PART OF SOMETHING SO HARMFUL! I WOULD NEVER PUT THEM IN SUCH DANGER. THE MAFIA ONLY KILLS THOSE YOU LOVE!" Flames erupted from Angel, They were so intense it burned off his mask. Gasps were heard as the distinguished white hair showed and angry violet eyes glared at them.

"B-Byakuran?" Yamamoto stuttered, just as bewildered as everyone else.

"Yes, it is me. Looks like a secret is blown." His glare never wavered. "You must leave my family alone. I will end this madness. Tomorrow, I will see you and your _guardians_ in the forest behind the city tomorrow. You must learn what happens when you mess with my family." And then he was gone.

oOo

Tsuna had coughed up more blood today. The needed two doses of the pills. Byakuran was getting scared. Tsuna had to rest for the day. Tomorrow this had to end. It was effecting Tsuna too much. It was like the time Tsuna had left was kept in an hourglass, and Vongola had just shattered it. Tsuna was burning up, his forehead as hot as flames.

A tear fell onto the slumbering boys face as Byakuran realized tomorrow should undoubtedly be the last day.

oOo

Uni was scared. Her family was falling apart. Tsuna was getting worse. Byakuran never told her what was wrong with him, even after all this time. They had saved her. Byakuran was her big brother. Tsuna… well…. They weren't real siblings, so… He face turned red as she realized she had just pictured herself leaning in to kiss Tsuna.

oOo

Ieyasu was worried. What would the next day bring? Why was Byakuran a killer? And if He was part of the Mittsu Joku, what did that say about the rest of the Shinda family?

oOo

 **All the characters just want to do what they have to in order to protect their family - the only issue is when those goals conflict**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the final chapter. Again, I always felt like this fic was rushed, but I suppose there's not much I can do about that at this point. This was the second fic I had ever actually completed besides oneshots (the first fic was a hetalia one that I took off when I severed my ties with that fandom) and now for a word from me two years ago or whatever that is still relevant:**

 **WARNING! REALLY CRAPPY FIGHT SCENE AHEAD!**

 **oOo**

Ieyasu shifted his feet and got defensive as soon as he heard the whooshing of wings. It was actually comical to look at, and Ieyasu would have laughed if it hadn't been that this was a death defying moment. Byakuran, without his Mittsu Joku mask on was carrying Blazing Lion and Assassin Princess by only their hands. The younger two did have their masks on.

He landed lightly several feet away from Ieyasu and his guardians, gently touching down onto the rich earth. He smiled at the Vongola.

"You came~" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Of course we came to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Tch, herbivores making crowds." Hibari commented from where he was perched on a tree nearby.

"We know who you are, stop hiding!" Gokudera shouted at them.

"Oh, that's no fun." Byakuran pouted and flames shot out of his hands, burning up the masks of his two comrades.

"I hope you're ready." Uni leaped at Yamamoto while her mask was still burning, black hair glistening in the noonday sun.

"We are." Ieyasu's breath caught in his throat as he saw Tsuna light his fists on fire. The boys brown hair was disheveled and dark bags were under his eyes. What had happened to him last night?

Hibari wasted no time going after the most agile of the group, Uni. He took out his tonfa's which lit up with flames. She blocked them with a kick. He brought up his second tonfa and caught her foot. Panic flitted across her features for a split second before she reached back her hand and slapped him on the check, leaving a red mark in the shape of a hand.

Meanwhile Tsuna was having a fist fight with Ryohei, both of their fists covered in flames. Ryohei managed to land a fist on one of Tsuna's arms, but Tsuna twirled around, using the power Ryohei had used to pull back his fist and punch Ryohei in the cheek, knocking him out cold.

Meanwhile, Uni used the small pause she had made by slapping Hibari to use her other foot like a deadly weapon and cut him across the chest, jumping in the air and performing a back flip in order to wrench her other foot from Hibari's grip. But Hibari wouldn't let a simple cut, even if it was on his chest, stop him and lunged at her, hitting and possibly breaking one of her arms.

Byakuran chose to fight Ieyasu, his flames curling around him like snakes until they stroke at Ieyasu. Ieyasu cut through them with his knives and jumped at Byakuran, slicing at one of his wings.

Chrome took out her trident and planted in the ground. Suddenly there were vines around Tsuna's neck and he couldn't breathe. His hand reached up and the vines burst into flames. He turned his attention to the purple haired girl and punched her in the stomach. Chrome gasped for air and the vines disappeared. A simple jab at her neck knocked her out.

Uni kicked Hibari in the head and then front flipped over him, managing to kick him in the neck and knock him out too. She turned back to Yamamoto, her first target, and flaming feet mat a flaming katana. But Yamamoto was out of his element, there was no water in the vicinity, and Uni was in hers as she ducked under sword and jabbed at hit chin.

Ieyasu was still trying to get to Byakuran, but the high in purity sky flames continued to block his every move. He saw Gokudera was the only one left, throwing as many sticks of dynamite as he could at Tsuna, whose flaming fists shot them out of range. He was suddenly very glad he didn't bring Lambo along.

He watched as Byakuran was slightly distracted watching Uni with her broken arm sneak up behind Gokudera and kick him in the back of the head, knocking out the last of his guardians. He took that moment jump at Byakuran, who was touching the ground, and managed to get one of his knives to touch his neck. Fury in his eyes as he saw in his mind his guardians laying on the ground.

Byakuran froze.

Uni and Tsuna started to jump towards him but the white haired man raised his hands at them calmly, though his eyes never left Ieyasu's, stopping them in their tracks. The knife bit slightly into his neck, the flames licking at Byakuran's chin.

Slowly Ieyasu drew away his knife, turning off his flames, watching what Byakuran would do. Laughter filled the air.

"You passed with flying colors! Protective, strong, merciful…" He listed the off on his fingers. "…you are perfect!" Ieyasu looked at Uni and Tsuna, but they were just as lost as he was.

"Passed what?" He asked cautiously.

"The Test of course! It's all part of the plan. The plan that I started when I first found Tsuna wandering the streets, abandoned." Ieyasu's eyes widened as he heard this, so Tsuna wasn't directly related to them? Then could he really be his brother…

Then as if on cue, Tsuna collapsed.

oOo

Uni was scared. What was Byakuran talking about? Then Tsuna collapsed right next to her, and her troubles tripled. He was coughing up blood again, but the blood he was coughing up was boiling and steam was coming from it, it was so hot she could feel the heat coming off of it in waves.

"Byakuran, get a pill!" She yelled, and when he didn't move, she looked at him in worry. She left Tsuna's side and rushed at him, not caring about the ache in her arm. "Get him a pill!" She screamed at him, but his face didn't change.

"It won't help." There was no emotion in his voice. Uni glared at him hard, but a small squeaky voice stopped her raised fist from hitting him.

"A corrosive flame core?" She looked to see a small baby, an Arcobaleno.

"R-Reborn!" Ieyasu squealed, fear entering his eyes. Byakuran nodded.

"Yes, you're right. Tsuna's flame core, or his life source, is corroding. Every time he used his flames it sped up the process. As you can see, it's become so weak that it's now heating up his body." Byakuran said plainly.

"How is he still alive?" Reborn asked. "He should have died long ago, he should have been born with this." Byakuran started to walk lazily toward Tsuna, who was still coughing up blood.

"I condensed my own sky flames into a pill in order to keep him alive. But I've been selfish, for I've known how to save Tsuna all along. Instead I chose to let him suffer." Byakuran was now Tsuna's side and a wall of semi-transparent flames sprouted in a dome around them. "It's time for Tsuna's flames to perish."

"No!" Uni screamed, running to the dome.

"Ah, Uni, as if you don't hate me enough, now I get to tell you some of the best parts~" Byakuran said with a smile. One of his feet was on Tsuna's back, as if to keep him down for him to die. "Or should I have said Giglio Nero Uni and Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Ieyasu's eyes widened. He had been right. He made like Uni did and ran to the dome, banging on it.

"Let me get to my brother!" He yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah." Byakuran wiggled his finger. "not until his flames have died. Ieyasu, remember, you passed." He looked at Uni. "You're the next sky Arcobaleno, you know." He added. Byakuran took out a necklace he had always had on his person but had never told Uni or Tsuna why.

"I hate the mafia." Byakuran said, looking at a golden ring that had white wings on it. He bent down and put it into Tsuna's hands "Now it's time to take care of that nasty flame." A ring of his own flames swirled around Byakuran. Uni's eyes filled with fear, was he really going to kill Tsuna?!

"What…" Reborn said under his breath, then he recognized what Byakuran was going to do. "Using your own flames?" He said aloud, but his words never reached Byakuran's ears.

Tsuna's own flames came out of him, as if summoned by Byakuran's. They were an unhealthy color and had many holes in them. Bykuran closed his eyes and a tears began to make it's way down his face.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish, Tsu-chan, I'm…" His voice was choked up for a bit. "…so sorry, I just was selfish and wanted to spend some more time, with my family." His flames embraced Tsuna's and the dome became filled with Flames.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna yelled from inside, he must have realized what Byakuran was doing at the last minute. But it was too late.

The flames covered the dome and Uni and Ieyasu had to back up a bit to avoid getting burnt.

"Tsuna!" Their anguished cries echoed through the clearing. The flames backed down to show Tsuna crying. He looked fine, but he was clutching Byakuran's vest. Byakuran was nowhere to be seen.

"Y-you idiot." Tsuna murmured. Tears streaked his bloody face. Uni ran up to Tsuna and checked him over.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Where's Byakuran?" He stared numbly at her. Then he put his hand over his own chest.

"H-He gave me his sky flames, and he took mine, and... and now he's g-gone." He started to cry again. "I-I think he wants me to become the next boss of the Gesso family." He raised the ring Byakuran had given him.

Ieyasu walked over to them and realized what test he had passed. He was supposed to take them in. Take in his family. A tear went down his own face for Byakuran's deed.

 **5 years later**

Tsuna sat in the Gesso mansion, staring at the paperwork he had to do. Ugh, at least he got to on a vacation tomorrow with Uni and Ieyasu, hat should at least be pretty fun. He had stayed and Iayesu's house for a few years, finished up his school, and taken up the position Byakuran wanted him to. He had grown really close to his brother, and Uni had become the sky Arocbaleno.

Tsuna stared at the picture on his desk. It showed him, Uni and Byakuran. Byakuran had told them they needed to take a picture for every person they killed. They were all smiling, covered in deep red blood, beaming at the camera. They had taken their masks off just for this shot.

Tsuna smile to himself. He knew Byakuran wouldn't want him to mourn for his death for the rest of his life, but as he got up he put a white orchid by the picture, and a marshmallow as well, in honor of the brave sky.

oOo

 **Well, there we go, I've now reposted the entirety of this old fic. I apologize for ever taking it down. Recently one of my favorite KHR fics, Reverse the Rainbow, was taken down and I've been devastated ever since. Even if it was never going to be completed I would have liked to reread what Broken Elsewhere had written. It occured to me that someone (I have no idea who or why) might feel the same about this fic.**

 **Also I'll shamelessly promote myself - I'm working on my other KHR fic, to Reverse the Curse. It also delves into my own headcanons about flames. It's a parallel universe fic with a twin that isn't a butt face so that's different and fun - you all should totally check it out. I also am working on concepts for a khr gem au and have all sorts of art for you all to check out on my art tumblr the-east-hunter (I also have an AO3 account easternCriminal if you want to check out what I haven't crossposted)**

 **Regardless, thank you for reading my fic, and I hope you all have a great day!**


End file.
